


Kiss The Girl, Get The Key… To Her Heart

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bottom Kira Nerys, Breast Kissing, Canon, Dancing, During Canon, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, Love, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s04e10 Our Man Bashir, Scissoring, Season/Series 04, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Top Jadzia Dax, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, based on a fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After finding out about how her image was used in Bashir's holosuite program, Kira confronts him about it. When Julian agrees to let her have a go at his program as a way of saying sorry, she agrees but little does she know... Julian has worked in a little surprise for her, especially since he knows about her feelings for Jadzia. (Kiradax, Canon, Fluff/Smut, Based On A Pic By mintfrosting.)
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Kiss The Girl, Get The Key… To Her Heart

_Personal Log, Kira Nerys: Stardate 49385.6. For the first time in months, it feels like the station has finally gotten some peace and quiet. No Klingons, No Dominion, No incidents regarding Bajor. However, I've found that in these quiet times, something is going to come up that'll annoy me._

"Garak!" Kira scowled as the Cardassian tailor accidentally stabbed her with his pin.

"Oh, my apologies, Major," He responded. "My hands are a little shaky today."

To say that Kira liked Garak would be quite a lie. Yes, she'd come to understand that not all Cardassians were like the monsters who butchered her homeworld, but she still had her doubts about him. Yes, some of her colleagues considered him a friend, but Kira was still wary.

And yet, he was the best tailor on the entire station, the only man she had to rely on to get these adjustments made to her new uniform. While it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as her old one, which she was quite glad to be rid of, it was quite tight around the waist.

She watched as Garak fiddled around with the waistline of her attire, feeling ashamed that she was being gawped by the Cardassian, although she had a feeling he wasn't that depraved. At least they were in the back of Garak's shop, just the two of them.

"I must say," Garak said, adjusting the uniform. "While I do not have the most... pleasant opinions of many of you Bajorans, I must admit your duty uniforms are quite lovely, to say the least. Certainly could give some Cardassian uniforms a run for their money."

"Garak, if you're trying to make nice with me by complimenting me, stop it," Kira responded. "I'm not here to make small-talk."

"Uh, duly noted, Major," Garak replied. "But I will say it suits you much better than that dress ever did."

Kira looked over her shoulder, glaring at Garak. "What?!"

Garak gulped, realising the slip of the tongue he'd made. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. "Umm... never mind, forget it."

"No, tell me," Kira then said, turning around and folding her arms. "What dress were you referring to, Garak?"

The Cardassian looked from side to side, a habit of his from his days in the Obsidian Order. When he felt like it was quiet enough, he made his confession. He never liked to provoke anyone on the station, but he was trying to be a bit more truthful now with everyone placing their loyalties in him.

"Well... do you recall a couple of months ago when you, Captain Sisko and some of your friends were caught in that transporter accident? When Odo had to have your patterns downloaded into the mainframe?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"We... never told you what happened to your pattern during that little incident," Garak admitted. "You see, as you might know, your visages were incorporated into Dr Bashir's holosuite program."

"That's right, something about you and him being spies on Earth," Kira stated. "Get to the point, Garak." She was growing rather impatient.

"Please Major, these things require context in order for them to make sense," The Cardassian insisted. "Anyway, your particular visage was used... on one of Dr Bashir's love interests. A... oh, what was the name, ah yes, a Colonel Anastasia Komananov. A fellow secret agent, she was every bit as cunning and as heroic as you... though you certainly have the better fashion sense of course."

Kira just stared, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that her person, her face, voice, everything about her had been... violated in such a manner. Now, obviously it wasn't Bashir's fault, he never planned it in the first place, but to have him and Garak keep this from her.

"Major?"

"Garak, these adjustments to my uniform are going to have to wait," Kira said walking towards the curtain that led out of the fitting room. "I need to speak to Julian."

"Oh, of course, do pop in when you next get a chance!" Garak called.

"Oh I will, because you're not off the hook either, Garak," Kira growled.

"Um... quite right," the Cardassian admitted. As Kira left his ship, he wiped the sweat from his scaly brow. "Well, I think that's going to be quite an interesting conversation."

Storming across the Promenade to the infirmary, Kira was fuming with anger. Part of her wanted to rip Julian's smug human head off, but she soon drove those thoughts away. He was her friend after all, and it was probably in the station's best interest that it still had a chief medical officer.

But still, she was angry at him. She wasn't going to get physical, but she was going to give him a very stern talking-to. After all, he should have told her what had happened during that incident. He'd told everyone else who they ended up as after all.

Soon, she saw the infirmary in sight. Julian was there, seeing off Chief O'Brien. No doubt the Chief had busted his shoulder on the Holo-suite again. She tried to compose herself, not wanting to appear as a seething pile of fury in front of everyone.

Julian then saw her arriving, smiling at her cheerfully as he always did. "Ah, Major, what can I do for you? Something the matter?"

"Julian, I need to speak to you... in private."

Nervously, Julian nodded. "All...right." He walked into the infirmary and closed the door behind him. As he stood by his desk, he noticed the Major had her hands by her hips and glaring at him with righteous fury. He had a feeling she'd found out his little secret.

"So... what's this about?"

"Don't play coy with me, Julian," Kira growled. "I just had a very pleasant conversation with Garak about what you and him got up to when my transporter pattern was in the station's computer."

"Oh right," Julian realised, nodding. "I had a feeling you'd find out eventually."

"You fucking turned me into some love interest for you!"

"It wasn't my intention, I swear!" Julian excused, trying his best not to further provoke Kira. "Look, honestly, if I had a choice of picking someone else to play Anastasia, I'd have maybe chosen Dax. Hell, even Worf would have been better."

"Stop screwing around, Julian," Kira rasped. "Your stupid program still used me."

The doctor sighed. There was no way of getting around the fact that yes, the program had stolen Kira's visage. But then, he had an idea that would hopefully make things right and hopefully keep his friend from tossing him out of the nearest airlock.

"Tell you what... how about I make it up to you?" Julian wondered. "I still have the program. Why don't you give it a go and take my place for a change?"

Kira raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, Jadzia has been telling me how much you've started to warm up to the Holosuites a bit more," Julian explained. "And I feel like playing a secret agent, working to defend one's country might appeal to you?"

Julian prayed to god that would work. The Bajoran major was still fuming in anger, something that wasn't a sight anyone wanted to see. Being attacked by a Jem'Haddar would probably be better than this.

But then, Kira sighed. Perhaps... she might consider it. The idea did sound appealing, she had to admit. Her training in her days of being a part of the Bajoran resistance had made quite the... operative. Plus, she had a lot of time off she needed to burn through.

"Alright," Kira agreed. "But on one condition."

"Name it."

"You come with me," Kira stated. "Just because I like the idea of this program of yours, doesn't mean I know how its going to work."

"Ah duly noted," Julian agreed. "So... after 1800 hours then? I'm off duty then."

"Agreed," Kira said, turning to walk out of the door. As she approached the doorway, she looked over at him. "And Julian?"

"Yes?"

"If you tell anyone else about what became of me in that program..."

"You'll throw me out the airlock, I get it," Julian said. "Don't fret. My lips are sealed... and I'll make sure Garak's are as well."

Kira nodded, before walking back onto the Promenade.

Julian sighed. He felt a deep sense of guilt over not telling Kira. He should have told her upfront instead of keeping the secret from her. Letting Kira have a go at the secret agent program would make it up to her... but the good doctor felt that wouldn't be enough.

And then... he had an idea, an idea that he knew would make the Major very happy. He tapped his commlink, smiling.

"Jadzia?"

"Yes?" the voice of the trill science officer responded.

"Are you... busy right now?"

"Just finished my shift in Ops and heading on my way to Quark's," she replied. "Is there something the matter?"

"There is, but it's not exactly urgent. Can we talk about it over a drink?"

"Sure thing."

Julian smiled. All was going to plan. He had a feeling Dax wouldn't mind helping out with this.

xXx

Kira stared in the mirror, looking up and down at the tuxedo she was wearing. Julian had recommended she'd wear it, figuring she was more into wearing pants than a dress. Though the Major didn't really have a preference either way... she did agree that there was something about the suit that looked dashing.

Though she wasn't sure how the bowtie was supposed to go. She'd done it according to the images she'd seen in the computer's database, but it still didn't feel right to her. Was this really how humans dressed on Earth during that time period?

She breathed easily, calming down. She was just going to have fun tonight, that was all. This wasn't some major assignment that needed to be planned meticulously.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"1746 hours," the Cardassian computer voice responded.

Kira nodded. She might as well head down to the holosuite early to meet Julian. After all, there was nothing more she could do to prepare. As of this moment, she was stepping into the unknown.

The walk down to Quark's was very uneventful, though Kira had to admit she did attract a few glances from passersby. It wasn't every day that the station's second-in-command strolled down the Promenade in a full tuxedo. As she headed into the bar, she could just feel the Ferengi gazing at her.

He was, but he was too busy talking with Morn at the time to really pay too much attention to her. Kira smirked, glad to know that Quark knew his place.

Julian was already at the holosuite, also wearing his tuxedo. He was currently making adjustments to the program on the console outside. As Kira arrived, he smiled at her.

"Ah, you're early!" He greeted her. "That suit looks handsome on you, Major."

"I suppose it is," Kira admitted. "But is it really this necessary? I've personally never gotten the idea why we have to dress up to go onto the holodeck."

Julian chuckled. "It's all part of the fun, Major. Trust me."

Kira sighed, nodding. "Okay, so do we go in now?"

"Yes, I've just finished setting everything up," Julian explained.

The holosuite doors opened, Julian standing to one side, gesturing for Kira to step in first. The Bajoran nodded, walking inside the holosuite. As she exited the doors, she found herself on what appeared to be some sort of gravel path, in a forest at night.

Up ahead, Kira could see a large, old sort of mansion up ahead, with many vehicles outside and lights on inside of the building.

Bashir joined her, smiling. "Ah, everything is perfect."

"So... what exactly is the story here?" Kira asked.

"You are Diana Lance, a fellow agent of mine," Julian explained. "Our mission is to help maintain security at a top-secret scientific conference, where scientists and scholars from all over the world have attended. With all these people gathered in one place, this conference is a prime target for any number of our country's enemies."

"And they're holding this top-secret conference at an... old house?"

Bashir chuckled. "That's part of the cover. No one would suspect a party attended by many of the world's elite would be a cover for a meeting of the world's greatest minds. No one even knows this little _château_ even exists. Though of course, one can't be too careful."

"And that's where we come in," Kira stated. "If anyone shows up to call trouble, we stop them."

"Precisely," Julian replied.

Kira smiled. "Hmmm... I think I could get the hang of this."

She and Bashi headed down the path to the mansion. The man at the door greeted them and Bashir showed him his false ID. As they headed inside, Kira made sure to keep close. As they walked down the main hallway, Kira looked around, admiring the paintings and decorations.

Humans did have good taste in decor, she had to admit.

"Oh one thing to mention," Julian added. "This is the first time I've run this program since Garak and I's little... incident. I asked Rom to purge the patterns of our friends from the system, but I can't guarantee all of them are gone. So... don't be surprised if you see a few familiar faces."

"As long as mine isn't in here."

"Don't worry. I personally made sure your pattern was removed."

Kira breathed a sigh of relief at that.

As they walked into the ballroom, Kira could see it was packed with guests. People talking, laughing, drinking, dancing... this really wasn't so bad after all. But she felt a sense of duty to protect these fine men and women, even if they were just a bunch of holograms.

Julian walked over to a nearby waiter and got him and Kira two martinis. As he handed one to her, he smiled.

"And what is this?"

"A martini. It's a popular beverage on occasions like this."

Kira looked down at the drink, taking a sip. She immediately felt the strong taste in her mouth and handed it back to Julian.

"I don't think it's popular with me."

Julian chuckled. "Fair enough, all the more for me then."

Kira then gazed out, looking at all the various people. "So... what now?"

"We blend in," Julian stated. "Just mingle with the crowd. If anything comes up or you notice anything suspicious, let me know."

Kira nodded and they split up, heading into the crowd. Kira felt very awkward. She usually wasn't too bad at most formal affairs like this, managing to hold her composure. But at most formal affairs she'd attended, there were usually members of her own people there.

Aside from the crew of the station, she didn't know any other humans, so how was she to make small talk with any of them. At the very least, she'd just try and keep and low profile, keep an eye out for any odd behaviour.

However, as Kira was eyeing one of the _château_ 's massive windows, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Kira turned and... her jaw dropped.

Standing behind her, wearing a very lovely cyan coloured dress with long sleeves... was a woman who looked identical to Dax. Her hair was brown and styled neatly, her blue eyes complimented the beautiful shade of her dress and there were spots running down the sides of her forehead and neck.

She grinned at Kira, in that same way Dax did with everyone. Kira almost thought it was her, that Julian had broken his promise that it'd just be the two of them... before she then remembered that not all of the faces had been purged from the holo-buffer.

And yet... this woman was as close to Dax as the real thing.

"Y-Yes?" Kira stuttered, a little lost as to what to say.

"You're Miss Lance right?" The woman asked. "I saw you come in with Julian just now."

"Oh... Oh yes, I am," Kira replied, sticking to her assumed identity. "And you are?"

"Bare, Doctor Honey Bare," the woman introduced herself.

Kira rolled her eyes. The name was slightly amusing... and it quite fitted her image well.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, doctor," Kira replied, smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine," Honey responded. "Not everyone gets to have a night out with a super-spy watching their backs."

Kira blushed a little. "Oh, you know about that?"

"Julian saved my life once. I'm quite used to be around your types," she admitted. "Love the tuxedo by the way. If you ask me... they look better on women."

Kira was turning redder. Was this woman... flirting with her? And... was she liking it? Yes, she was. Because for the longest time... Kira had loved Dax, the real Dax. These past four years had helped her realise a lot about herself, that she preferred women as well as men, what it felt like to have real friends and more importantly... what it felt like to love.

Jadzia and her hadn't gotten on at first, but over time they'd gotten close. But by the time Kira had realised her bisexuality... she felt that the ship with Dax had sailed. Dax was often having flings every other month, often with people much more interesting than her.

And she was worried she might ruin their friendship. What they had was special? It was so rare for Kira to know someone who just got her as well as Dax did... and there was the worry she often had that either of them could potentially die on an away mission, leaving the other heartbroken... she'd already been hurt enough losing Bareil.

But... with this woman, this Honey Bare... Kira could finally take that chance, to finally love Dax the way she wanted, to indulge in her deepest passion. She smiled, feeling relaxed. This was just a simulation... but it was the closest she could get to the real thing.

"That dress looks great on you as well," Kira remarked. "It really brings out your eyes."

"Oh why thank you," Honey responded, giggling. "To tell you the truth, It's actually quite rare that I get dressed up like this. Most of the time I'm stuck in my lab, working on my next project. Hell, this is the first time in over a year I haven't worn my glasses."

"Oh, I know how you feel," Kira agreed. "I prefer to actually be out there doing things, not filing reports." She smiled at her. "But... enough about our work. How do you feel like having a dance?"

Honey blushed, very flattered. "Miss Lance... I didn't think you'd ask."

"Neither did I but... it's a beautiful evening... and you're a very beautiful woman."

Honey grinned. "I'd be delighted... but I do apologise if I step on your toes. I'm not a good dancer."

"Neither am I, so let me apologise in advance if we end up falling flat on our faces."

The spotted woman laughed, before Kira took her hand and led her down to the dance floor. As they began their waltz, Kira held Honey close, smiling at her. She hadn't felt this happy with anyone in a very long time... she felt grateful to Julian for suggesting this.

She'd pay him back... somehow.

As they continued to dance, Kira felt her eyes glued to Honey's. She was so breathtaking, like she was one of the Prophets themselves having appeared before her. The way she held her close, embracing her. Kira wanted this. She wanted this more than anything else.

The music was beautiful as well, but Kira had pretty much tuned it out by this point. The only sound she was listening to was her own heart beating faster and faster with every step she and Honey took around the ballroom. She only hoped Julian would forgive her for not doing her job as a spy.

Although, Kira was having a sneaky suspicion he'd planned this. She had never been one to hide her feelings about Jadzia well. Everyone knew they were quite close, especially for being friends. She wouldn't be surprised if there already was gossip going around about the pair of them being lovers.

Kira kept dancing with Honey, lost in the moment. However, as the music stopped for one brief moment... Honey kissed her. She cupped her cheeks, bringing Kira close to her and pressing her lips to her own. Kira's eyes had widened for a moment... before she gave in.

She kissed back, gladly accepting the kiss from the visage of the woman she loved. As they parted, they continued to dance, embracing one another.

Kira was blushing deeply. "W-what was that for?"

"Couldn't resist," Honey teased. "Your face is very kissable."

"But... I really have a mission I should be doing," Kira insisted.

Honey grinned. "The party has been pretty safe so far, my dear. And I'm sure Julian can take care of things. He's your country's best agent after all. You can let yourself have a bit of fun."

She was right. Kira could let herself have this... and she did. She leaned in, kissing Honey again, this time full of love and devotion for her. She'd denied herself this joy for so long, why hold back any longer? As she kissed her, Honey threaded her fingers through her hair.

"Mmmm..." Honey purred, as she pulled back from the kiss. "Tell me... what do you suggest we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"This _château_ has plenty of guest rooms. I'll lead you to mine if you'd like."

Kira beamed. "I'd love that... very much."

Honey took her hands, strong and firm, leading her out of the ballroom. She led her up a stairwell, down a few corridors, before they arrived at the bedroom. The big doors were pushed open, Kira stepping inside. The room was massive, and the king-size bed complemented it perfectly.

Kira took in the sight for a few moments, before she heard the door close behind her. She turned, seeing Honey grinning. The brunette went over to her and kissed her again, cupping her cheeks and caressing them. As they began to make out, Kira started to fully give in to her desires.

She wanted this, she wanted this so badly. As she kissed Honey harder, the brunette moaned into the kiss, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Kira accepted it gladly. She'd never kissed another woman this deeply, this beautifully... but she wanted more, more of this wonderful kiss.

But then, Honey took control, pushing her onto the nearby bed. As she straddled her, Kira blushed bright red.

"You do want this, don't you Miss Lance?" Honey wondered, albeit already knowing Kira's answer.

"Yes..." Kira whispered lustfully. "Yes, I do."

"Then let me show you how much I love you," Honey whispered. She kissed her again and as the two women made out on the bed, they started to undress one another. The tuxedo was discarded, Honey pulling on the bow tie as she pulled it off Kira's shirt.

Softly, Kira helped Honey out of her dazzling blue dress, revealing just how far down those spots went. All the way, as it seemed. Kira was blushing more at how beautiful Honey's body was, how elegant and curved her figure appeared, the slight bulge of muscle from her abdomen.

As Kira lay down on the bed, completely naked, Honey approached her again and kissed her. Kira surrendered, letting the hologram do whatever she pleased with her. For in this moment, she belonged to Honey, her Honey, her Jadzia.

Gently caressing the Bajoran's breasts, Honey started to kiss down, Kira moaning as her skin was gently sucked and kiss. She left many kisses all over her muscular abdomen, Kira shivering in pleasure. She was loving being teased, being prepared for what was to come.

And finally, Honey reached that spot. As she kissed her down there, Kira moaned in pleasure. She cried out Jadzia's name aloud. Honey didn't seem to notice, she continued to eat and pleasure the Major. As her tongue entered Kira, the Bajoran gripped the bedsheets.

"Fuck..." She swore, sweat beading down her brow. Just the sensation of being tasted by Jadzia's gorgeous lookalike was taking her breath away.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

"Oh, I won't," Honey replied, grinning up at her.

Honey continued her work, her fingers rubbing against the Bajoran's bud. As Kira was pleasured ever more increasingly, she waited patiently for her release, the one she could feel start to build inside of her. If she was honest, she was probably going to date more women from now on, because no one had ever pleased her this good.

Staring up at the ceiling, Kira arched up as she felt Honey touch her centre, whimpering as she gripped the bed tighter. She was desperate for her release. Nothing was more sexually gratifying for her than for someone she loved to please her like this, to just take her as her own.

As Honey's tongue pressed against Kira's inner walls, the Bajoran felt her orgasm was near. By the Prophet's, she was actually going to come from this. Her eyes widened, as she drew in very husky breaths. She accepted the inevitable and awaited its divine embrace.

Finally, at long last, Kira came beautifully. As her juices flowed from her folds, she shook uncontrollably, whimpering and moaning Jadzia's name. She was surprised that Honey hadn't picked up on it, but didn't pay much attention to it. She sighed, trying to ease herself after that beautiful orgasm.

"I'm not done yet," Honey then purred, whispering into Kira's ear.

Something deep inside Kira didn't want to be done. She smiled, lovingly. "Then what are you waiting for."

Bringing Kira up in her strong hands, Honey kissed Kira again deeply, the Bajoran limp in her arms. Kira relaxed into the passionate kiss, tasting herself on her lover's photonic lips. Kissing her, all of this, it felt so dazzlingly real. Then, Honey reached down, teasing her folds.

She slid a finger or two inside of Kira, playing with her wet opening. As they tongue kissed, Kira gladly pressing her's against Honey's, she felt the warm breath against her face, the saliva connecting their mouths. She felt happy, deeply happy.

Just then, Honey slid her fingers in deeper, Kira whimpering. Opening her eyes, she saw Honey grinning at her, lovingly and happily.

"You are mine," she whispered.

Taking her fingers out, Honey slid herself between Kira's legs, their folds pressing together. As she pushed Kira down onto the bed, she started to thrust against her, rubbing their beautiful openings together. Kira was moaning deeply from the pleasing, her arms outstretched as they were pinned by Honey's hands.

As Honey kept thrusting, she kissed Kira again, pinning her down with her mouth, not that Kira was going to be moving at all during this. The Bajoran was so overwhelmed with lust and love, more than she'd ever been in her life. For the first time, she finally let go, without any regrets or any worries about anyone or anything else in the entire universe.

Kira found herself being rubbed by Honey's thigh, the woman dominating her completely. She never wanted this to end... she wanted this to be forever. But she had to acknowledge that this was the only time this could happen. She accepted the inevitable.

The orgasms started to build again, both Kira and Honey now. As Honey pulled away from the deep kissing, their foreheads touched as Honey rode Kira faster and harder. She grinned, Kira biting her lip lustfully as Honey rubbed their bodies together in this embrace.

And finally... Kira came, and Honey alongside her. They moaned, crying out in pure joy as the wonderful sensation overcame them completely. As the waves subsided, Kira collapsed onto the bed. She panted, still hot and sweaty, but otherwise utterly delighted.

"That was incredible..."

"You were incredible," Honey replied, spooning her.

Kira sighed. Now that this was over, it felt a little bittersweet. She felt that the real Jadzia would never love her like this, would never want to please her that way. And so, now she would have to let go of Jadzia, and find someone else, knowing they wouldn't be able to hold a candle to the pleasuring she'd had.

"I... I must confess something," Kira said. "You... you remind me a lot of a friend of mine."

"I do?"

Kira nodded regretfully. "I... I let this happen because I have feelings for this friend. I... I love her more than anyone else in the whole damned galaxy... even though I'll never have her."

Honey cupped Kira's cheek, turning her over. She gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Oh, that is not true at all," Honey admitted.

"But it is," Kira said. "You are Honey, you are not Jadzia... and none of this is real."

"That's where you are wrong," the woman responded. "You see, Kira... I _am_ the real Jadzia."

Kira's eyes widened. Shock overcame her completely. This... this was the real Dax? She'd actually kissed her, danced with her... let her make love to her. Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds as Kira took it all in. It did make sense. She hadn't responded when Kira had called her by Jadzia's name and there was just the way she'd been so caring and gentle... like the real Dax would have been. No hologram could have perfectly duplicated that.

"But... But why?" Kira asked. "Was this Julian's idea of a joke?"

"Actually no," Jadzia explained. "He did this to make it up to you. Because he wanted you to be happy."

Jadzia caressed Kira's face, smiling.

"I knew you were in love with me all this time, Kira," Dax admitted, being honest. "I... I just knew you were with other people and I didn't think you'd be comfortable sharing your love with more than one person."

"You... you were right about that," Kira responded. "And I was worried about ruining our friendship."

"Nerys, you had nothing to be worried about there," Dax assured her, kissing Kira's hand softly. "I would have gladly been yours from the moment you wanted."

Kira started to cry. It wasn't often that happy moments made her cry... yet this one was. She didn't have to deny her feelings any longer. She could have Dax, love Dax... be with Dax. She pulled Jadzia in, kissing her deeply. They passionately kissed, holding one another.

"I love you," Kira whispered. "I love you so, so damn much."

"And I will always love you, Kira Nerys," her lover replied. "Now... I don't know about you, but I have a feeling our time in this Holosuite is just about up. Would you... care to come to my quarters? Perhaps we can... go for a round two?"

"I'd love that," Kira agreed, giggling, before Dax kissed her again.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Bet you didn't think you'd be seeing something like this from me, did you lol. I have to admit, I am very, very proud of this Star Trek fic. This literally took me three months to do xD. I'd like to take a moment for thank mintfrosting, who drew the pic that inspired this fic. Yes, I will be doing lots more Star Trek fic in the future too.

See you soon and thanks for reading!


End file.
